1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to phototherapy devices and more particularly to infant phototherapy devices configured to provide phototherapy to infants.
2. Description of Related Art
Phototherapy devices that generate radiant energy, typically a visible light having a particular wavelength, and that transmit the energy to a surface of a patient are known. In one type of phototherapy device, light from a halogen bulb is transmitted to the surface of the patient to treat jaundice. An example of such a conventional phototherapy device is the Wallaby® phototherapy system distributed by Respironics Inc. of Pittsburgh, Pa.
Such conventional phototherapy devices typically include a source of illumination and a fiber optic cable having a proximal end coupled to the source of illumination for transmitting the light to the patient. A fiber optic panel is located at the distal end of the fiber optic cable to provide a blanket of light that can be positioned next to the patient's skin. The device is suitable to treat infants, especially newborns, who have jaundice.